How Plankton stole Christmas!
|-|Episode= |image = |season = 60 |episode = 7c |date = December 11, 2109 |production = Banana Studios |writer = Golfpecks256 |directed = Stephen Hillenburg |creative = Paul Tibbitt |title card = Golfpecks256 }} is an episode when Plankton follows the Grinches hopes of stealing Christmas! Summary Plankton has the idea of stealing Christmas and he got influenced by the grinch from the famous novel: How the Grinch stole Christmas. He was so eager to stop the holidays that he partnered the with abominable snow mullask to steal all the gives and stop Santa from delivering all the gifts! |-|Transcript= How Plankton Stole Christmas! was a cold Christmas Eve and as the festive holidays approached, Plankton became very vindictive. Plankton always hated Christmas and that day, he wanted revenge since all he got was coal while others get nice gifts. SpongeBob: Ah, Christmas Eve! (SpongeBob said to Gary) Plankton: Uh, Christmas Eve! Karen!! Karen: What?! I can see why you get coal every year! Maybe you should stop being that pathetic jerk that everyone knows about. Plankton: Nevermind that computer! I got a genius plan! I'll stop Christmas! Karen: And how on earth will you do that?! You can't stop Xmas! Plankton: Of course I can! Haven't you read the top book: How the Grinch stole Christmas! If the grinch can steal Christmas, then I can. I'll steal all the Christmas decorations, ornaments, tree, and any food and stuff it into this massive sack I have in the back. Then I'll ship it off to a toxic wasteland. '''Karen:' So you're gonna ship it off to New York? Plankton: No, a toxic wasteland isn't New York. It's New Jersey! Get your facts right computer wife! Karen: Good luck on that! Nobody can steal Christmas! Not even you! So don't even try! Plankton: Oh you'll see. Wait until tomorrow morning! Karen: Whatever, good night! sneaks out of the Chum Bucket and finds a lot of homes. With the help from the abominable snow mullask, Plankton secretly manages to steal everything that had to do with Christmas. Unless.. his plan potentially has a large downside. Let's see.. Plankton walks to the lair / cave of the huge beast. Plankton: Snow mullask, I need your help! I know you hate Christmas as much as I do. Guess what? I have a plan to stop Christmas! But.. I need your help! Could you help me steal all the decorations, presents and everything that has to do with Christmas before dawn? At first, the mullask was about to eat Plankton but, the mullask eventually agreed upon the idea and the two work together. Plankton: C'mon my minion! Work harder! It was 12:00 Midnight, the clock chimed. entered one home. It was the home of the jolly soul SpongeBob. As he took off decorations, SpongeBob awoke due to the chime of the clock SpongeBob: Plankton?! Eh! What are you doing here?! And where's the fruitcake, tree, ornaments, decorations, presents, milk and cookies?! And MOST of all, where's Santa?! Plankton: Oh don't worry SpongeBoy! I already took care of Santa! My fellow worker known as the abominable snow mullask did most of the work for me! You'll never have Christmas at this rate! Once again, my plan is successful! SpongeBob: "Once again?" Your plans have never been successful and I won't let this one be successful! remarkably fixes everything with the help of all of his friends and also by singing the song, "Don't be a Jerk; it's Christmas!" SpongeBob: Now everything's back to normal! Hey, look! There's Santa! Santa: Ho ho ho! All of you have been good people this year except for that green piece of dirty, stepped-over gum over there. Plankton: I'm not gum ya buffoon! Santa: Anyways, Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night! then flew away into the clouds and disappeared! SpongeBob: Looks like Santa forgot to say: "and a happy new year" as New Years is also near. Well.. All I have to say is for everyone to have a holly jolly Christmas! Happy holidays and happy new year and to all a good night as we end the year! Category:Banana Studios Category:Christmas Specials Category:2017 Category:Christmas Category:Golfpecks256 Category:Episodes